Fake love
by wellright
Summary: chapter terakhir dan telatnya minta ampun, ditambah words nya dikit dan gak seru.. gomenn all... thanks karna udah dukung saya.. :D
1. Chapter 1

Fake Love…?

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Action

Rating : T+

.

.

.

.

.

_**SNAP! SNAP!**_

"_**kyaaaaa!**_ Sasuke_**-kun**_!"

Terdengar jeritan siswi di gedung olahraga, apa yang mereka lakukan? Tentu saja.. membanggakan pangeran sekolah mereka, siswa kelas XII yang sebentar lagi ingin menghadapi ujian kelulusan, Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang sangat kaya raya. Yang saat ini sedang memainkan panah-nya dengan lihai.

"_**Pig**_… ayolah, aku tidak suka berada disini.. pengap pula!" ucap gadis_** emerald**_ itu sambil menutup hidungnya. Walau ruangan ini sudah diberi pendingin ruangan, entah kenapa masih berasa panas .

"_**Forehead**_.. cobalah kemari, tidak bosankah engkau dikelas terus sambil membaca novel _**misteri**_?!" ucap Ino, sahabat karib gadis berambut aneh itu.. ya, Haruno Sakura. Ino dengan bersikeras teris menarik tangan Sakura untuk melihat err.. Pangeran sekolah KIHS ini.

"_**kyaaa..**_ Sasuke_**-kun**_!" ucap penggemarnya lagi.

"hey, sepertinya kita tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan Sasuke_**-kun**_ deh.." ucap temannya yang ada disebelahnya.

"err? Kenapaa?!" jawab temanya lagi, raut sedih sudah terpampang diwajahnya. "kata gosip yang beredar, dia menyukai adik kelasnya, kalo gak salah kelas XI-H deh." Jawab temannya lagi.

'_**eh? Itukan kelas X? rajin sekali mendengar gosip kelas XII itu.. haha'**_ pikir Sakura yang sempat mendengar cerita anak kelas X itu.

"_**NA-NIIIII?!**_ Disitu kan ada Haruno-san? Aaa.. kita pasti kalah telak dengan kecantikan dia!" ucap fans Sasuke itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Fake Love…?

Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Rate T+

Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Action

"_**Pig.. hellooowwww**_?! Jangan melamun dooong!" ucap Ino pada Sakura, kenapa dia bisa melamun di tengah keramaian begini?

"ha..ha _**gomen**_, aku ingin ke kelas dulu ya" ucap Sakura pada Ino.

"nani? Sekarang Sakura? Kau tidak ingin menemaniku ke kantin?" bantah Ino. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak mau sendirian di kantin, tambah lagi Sakura yang menjengkelkan, ah.. lebih baik melepaskan Sakura saja. "hh, baiklah, terserah kau.." ucap Ino.

"kau tidak marah?" tanya Sakura. "buat apa? Hehe, sepertinya kau memang ingin sendiri _**Pig**_?" jawab Ino santai, dari muka saja sudah terlihat bahwa Sakura memang ingin sendiri.

"baiklah, aku ke kelas duluan ya!" Ucap Sakura melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

"_**mission one is complete honey…" **_

.

.

.

"Sakuraaaa!" teriak seseorang sambil mendekat ke Sakura yang berjalan sendiri menuju kelas. "hee.. Temari_**-sensei**_, eh?" seringai Sakura. "ohh_** horny**_, jangan panggil aku sensei oke? Walau aku pernah mengajarimu untuk ujian kelulusan SMP selama 6 bulan, itu dari hati yang tulus lho?!" ucap Temari gemas.

"hehe… baiklah, ada apa gerangan tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan suara seksimu itu? Aku punya firasat tidak enak." Ucap Sakura.

"hn, aku hanya ingin memberimu ini.." ucap Temari sambil memberikan kartu undangan "datanglah.." lanjutnya.

"_**night party**_?" tanya Sakura bingung. "ya.. sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun, aku ingin mengajak teman terbaikku. Dan kamu, mantan muridku dan gadis paling populer di kelas XI, aku ingin mengajakmu." Jawab Temari.

"maaf Temari_**-sensei**_, aku sungkan, aku tidak mungkin pergi ke pesta malam itu sendiri 'kan?" tolak Sakura halus.

"kau bisa mengajak temanmu Ino? Lagipula, dia gadis hebat di _**cheerleader**_ kan?" ucap Temari "ooh, aku benar-benar menginginkanmu datang.." ucap Temari memohon.

"baiklah Temari_**-sensei**_" ucap Sakura pasrah.

"ooh! _**I love you honey**_! Oh ya! Aku ingin kau memakai baju berwarna biru…" ucap Temari.

"_**as your wish sensei..**_" jawab Sakura.

"_**thanks my princces**_?" jawab Temari menggoda. Sakura pun hanya tersenyum lalu pergi.

.

.

.

"_**mission two is complete prince, you have to pay expensive for two talented people in here"**_

.

.

.

"hey, Ino, ayo kita ke acara Temari_**-sense**_i." Ajak Sakura.

"mm? boleh saja.. aku ikut_**, Saturday night**_ kan? Lumayan, lagi _**jomblo**_ nih aku, mungkin saja dapat jodoh disana.. " jawab Ino sembari melihat kartu undangan Temari_**-sensei**_ itu.

"ahaha.. aku single biasa aja.." jawab Sakura.

"_**Your world with me is different honey.**_." ucap Ino.

"_**I agree with you**_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hallo sensei! *sujud-ah lebai* saja pendatang baru, padahal saya sudah punya akun ini sudah setahun yang lalu, tapi? Saya gapunya leptop nihh.. nah ini baru dibeliin! Hehe.. –lupakan saya. **

**Saya ingin tahu komentar dari readers,, yah saya masih dalam pembelajaran..**

**And review please? ~.~**


	2. Chapter 2

Fake love…?

_Chapter 2_

.

.

Kembali dengan saya membawa chapter 2, sedikit curcol, sebenernya judul fanfic nya itu "Fake Love" tapi memang waktu yang tau *apaini?* jadi saya berterima kasih kepada yang memberi review.

.

**Hakumi Uchiha** : oke, bakal aku panjangin, makasih sarannya

**Jurig cai** : salam kenal hehe, gomen juga, aku bakal buat cerita lebih panjang dan yang lebih mudah di mengerti, makasih sarannya

**Kimeka ReiKyu** : salam kenal juga (/v\) , nanti bakal lebih di perdalami konflik nya.. beritahu aku lebih banyak lagi tentang fanfic sensei *apalahini* makasih atas saran dan pemberitahuannya..

**hiruka aoi sora** : hiii *suara kuntilanak**ditangkep satpam* salam kenal, iya memang terlau cepet, aku juga merasa begitu-,- . nanti nakal aku perpanjang dan berusaha lagi.. makasih sarannya

**hazazono yuri** : ini update kok ;)

**ocha chan** : nih dipanjangin.. makasih sarannya

.

.

Fake Love…?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Action

T+

TYPO(s)

.

.

.

_**Hari pun berlanjut dengan tenang..**_

"SAAA-KUU-RAA!" teriak Ino memanggil, pukul 4 sore, apa yang dipikirkan anak ini? Sudah jam 4 tapi dia masih bergelayutan dalam mimpi? Siapa yang mimpi disini? Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Temari_**-sensei**_, sakura dan dia akan ikut ke _**party night **_temari-sensei yang akan diadakan pukul 6 dini hari.

'_**oohh… benarkah misi ini akan berhasil?'**_ pikir Ino. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia membangunkan Sakura, Sakura pun terbangun.

"mm? yaa ada apa _**pig..**_? kau membangunkanku dari mimpi ku yang indah tadi." Ucap Sakura sambil mengucek matanya.

_**What the hell?**_ Apakah Sakura benar-benar lupa dengan acara ini? Hh, untung saja dia diajak Sakura untuk bareng dengannya, kalau tidak, misi yang direncanakannya akan hancur saat tahu Sakura tidak datang.

"kau tidak mengerti ini jam berapa?" jawab Ino sedikit kesal, empat siku sudah muncul di keningnya saat ini.

"jam 4 dan aku sangat mengantuk" ucap Sakura yang mulai menggeliat di kasurnya yang empuk, menutup semua badannya dan ingin melanjutkan mimpinya.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" ucap Ino yang kemarahannya mulai membara. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi bila itu terjadi kan? Tapi Sakura sudah biasa "sekarang kan pesta ultahnya Temari_**-sensei**_! Dan kamu diundang! Kapan nyadar sih _**forehead**_?!"

"AAAAAHHHH! Aku lupaaaa!" ucap Sakura dengan sebelah gimana lagi, walaupun tertidur, dia indra pendengarannya masih bagus kok.

Dengan gerak cepatnya Sakura mandi dan dandan, dia memakai dress biru tua selutut dengan satu garis di bawahnya. Hmm.. siapa yang tidak tergiur dengan pemandangan itu? Kaki jenjangnya yang polos dan putih bersih, banyak serigala di luar sana yang ingin segera menyantapnya.

"sudah! Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Sakura yang dijawab anggukan oleh Ino.

.

.

.

.

**Di kediaman Temari..**

"ohh.. dimana sih Sakura?! Ino lama sekali!" ucap Temari resah. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada misi ini, dialah yang bertanggung jawab. Dan indahnya lagi, HP Ino tertinggal di rumah Sakura, dan mengakibatkan Temari merasa hampa karna telpon nya sama sekali tidak dibalas.

Suara lagu yang sedari tadi mengisi acara party night di taman Temari yang mewah itu. Di parkiran rumahnya muncul mobil yang langka di dunia yaitu _**ferarri P540 superfast aperta**_, banyak yang tertegun melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu, ya, Sasuke Uchiha wakil dari Uchiha _**Corp**_ yang dimilikinya dan kakaknya setelah orangtua mereka meninggal dalam keadaan murni kecelakaan di _**Los Angeles**_ saat sedang berjalan-jalan. Oke, lupakan soal kematian, Sasuke kini sedang memasuki pesta_** night**_ _**party**_ Temari, dan para pelayan menyambutnya dengan ramah, sebelum Sasuke bertanya dimanakah Temari, orang itu sudah datang dan menyapanya.

"hee.. datang lebih cepat eh?" tanya Temari.

"hah? Kau pura-pura tak ingat" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"hmm.. tidak, aku yakin pasti lancar, duduklah disana dan pesan _**wine**_ kesukaanmu" ucap Temari sambil menunjuk tempat, seperti bar, dengan banyak cewek _**sexy**_ disana.

"hn, kutunggu secepatnya" jawab Sasuke lalu pergi.

.

.

'_**Tought I'm not too sure Sasuke'**_

.

.

"Temari_**-senpaaaiiii**_!" ucap Ino. Dia dan Temari memang sudah dekat karna selalu bersama di grup_**, cheerleader**_. Apalagi Temari sering mengajak Ino kerumahnya untuk mempertanyakan gerakan yang lebih heboh.** Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu rencana terjadi di antara mereka.**

"aaaa! Ino? Sakura? Kukira kau tidak akan datang!" ucap Temari, raut mukanya seakan ikin menangis tetapi ia tahan.

"hehe, aku sudah melakukan apa yang _**senpai**_ suruh loh?" ucap Sakura dari belakang Ino.

"hm, baguslah, aku senang kalian bisa datang." Ucap Temari. Lalu dia mengajak Sakura dan Ino ke bar, walau Sakura dan Ino bukan pemabuk, tapi mereka menerimanya, ya untuk menyenangkan hati senpainya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari pria berambut raven itu melihat mereka dari kejauhan, dia tersenyum.

'_**You guys are so great, whatever would I give if I could get Haruno'**_

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang memandang langit malam di teras rumah Temari, dia sendirian disitu, tapi dia sangat menikmatinya, bagaimanapun juga, dia sangat menikmati hidupnya. Di rumah dia selalu di perhatikan orang tuanya, di sekolah teman maupun kakak dan adik kelas selalu baik kepadanya, di luar pun orang yang tidak ia kenali ramah padanya, sangat menikmatinya.

"KRREEKK" bunyi suara pintu, tapi Sakura tidak mendengarnya, dia benar-benar terpukau dengan langit malam.

"Sakura?" ucap mata_** onyx**_ itu pada lawan bicaranya.

Yang dipanggil hanya tertegun, darimana si bungsu Uchiha yang sangat terkenal dengan kekayaan itu tahu namanya, dia pun hanya tau sekedar angin lewat.

"hm? Uchiha ya?" jawab Sakura, dia tidak ingin memanggil nama depan karna dia tidak terlalu pemuda _**raven**_ ini.

"kau tahu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura perlahan.

"dengar dari angin pembicaraan kelas X saja" jawab Sakura jujur. Dia memang tidak terterik oleh pemuda kaya satu ini.

"oh, apa kau ingin lebih mengenaliku?" jawab Sasuke, sekarang mata mereka beradu sangat dekat. Perempuan berambut _**pink**_ itu dengan susah payah meneguk air liurnya, sepertinya dia dalam bahaya?

"err.. Uchiha, bisa minggir sedi-" ucap mata _**emerald**_ itu, tapi terhenti karna mulutnya tertutup oleh sesuatu.

"_**MMMHH?!" **_

Sakura kaget bukan kepalang! Sasuke menciumnya, dengan sedikit menggigit kecil bawah bibir Sakura. Sakura ingin melepaskan ini semua! Apa maksud Sasuke yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba menciumnya. Sakura ingin berbicara dan membuka mulutnya, malah menjadi lampu hijau untuk Sasuke, Sasuke pun dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya, kedua _**saliva**_ pun beradu, Sasuke lalu menelusuri dalam mulut sang gadis itu. Tapi saat ingin melakukan lebih,

_**Bendera merah ada di depannya.**_

.

.

"BRRUUAGHH"

Tubuh Sasuke terkapar di lantai mewah teras Temari. Kaget? Sudah pasti, dia melihat Sakura dengan tatapan aneh, setelah membukakan jalan untuknya masuk, malah dia yang mengakhiri ronde itu. Anehnya lagi, Sasuke merasa merinding di tubuhnya, serasa ada aura hitam menyelimuti keduanya—ah tidak, mungkin hanya dia yang merasakannya.

"DASAR PRIA TAK TAHU DIRI! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENCIUMKU!" teriak Sakura, Sasuke merasa Sakura menahan air matanya.

"a,apa?!" ucap Sasuke, kenapa jadi dia yang salah?

"jangan mengambil hak orang lain bodoh! Hiks.." ucap Sakura sambil menahan air matanya.

"milik orang lain, _**huh**_?" tanya Sasuke.

"aku sudah bertunangan bodoh! Dasar lelaki BODOH!"

'_**TUNANGAN?!'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_** TBC**_

_**Halo senpai ku yang baik hati, makasih telah membaca fic keduaku, aku sangat bersyukur dalam sehari bias menyelesaikan fic ini, walau ku tahu sepertinya pendek sangat. Gomen senpai… **_

_**I waiting your review~ :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fake Love…?

_**Chapter 3**_

.

.

Halo, selamat datang di cerita absurd saya, karna newbie, mungkin kekurangannya melebihi kadarnya, ah sudahlah, saya membawa chapter 3, dan sedikit masukan, saya tidak membuat lemon di ff pertama ini, mungkin ke lime nya. dan yang haris diperhatikan, disini lagi tentang tunangan.

.

_**Hikari Matsushita**_ : iya, aku memang males buat ngebaca ulang, gomen :( tapi sekarang bakal ku baca lagi… makasih sarannya

_**Kimeka ReiKyu**_ : hehe.. sensei.. eh senpai aktif kapan aja? Mungkin bisa PM , yah, aku lagi tertarik sama bikin ff, jadi mau gimana juga maunya di update cepat, gomen.. makasih sarannya

_**hiruka aoi sora**_ : halo juga, aku yang nanya*apamaksudnya*makasih, iya emang ada kata2 yang sempet kehapus *buangleptopabal* buat Sakura yang tunangan, ada di chapter ini, panggil aku afifa, makasih sarannya

.

.

Fake Love…?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Action

T+

TYPO(s)

_**TAP.. TAP.. TAP.. **_

Sakura tidak henti-hentinya berlari keluar dari ruangan, meskipun telah menubruk banyak orang dan memakinya, dia terus berjalan.. Air mata terus berlinang membasahi _**emerald**_ nya itu. Sampai lah ia di pintu utama rumah Temari. Sendiri? Ya bisa dibilang dia kehilangan sahabatnya yang sering dia sebut '_**pig**_'. Oke kembali ke permasalahannya, saat dia ingin membuka pintu utama, ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Sakura?" ucap gadis itu.

"ah, Tante.." ucap Sakura. Kenapa dia malah bertemu Ibu Temari_**-senpai**_ saat dia ingin segera pergi dari sini? Pikirnya. Dia sudah mengenal Ibu Temari_**-sensei**_ karna ayahnya adalah wakil dari perusahaan yang dibuat oleh Ayahnya Temari_**-sensei**_.

"wah, ternyata kau tambah cantik ya? Beda dengan dulu, bagaimana kabar _**Otousan**_ dan _**Kaasan**_ di rumah?" ucap Nyonya Shabaku ini.

"hahaha baik kok.. iya nih.. hehe" ucap Sakura. Haah basa basi, langsung ke _topic_ dong! Pikir Sakura.

"gimana dengan dia?" ucap Nyonya shabaku lagi.

"mm… baik baik saja kok" ucap Sakura yang tahu maksud dari kata 'dia' yang di ucapkan Ny. Shabaku ini.

"baiklah… kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Ny. Shabaku, kesekian kalinya.

"ya tante, aku permisi dulu." Jawab Sajura dan dijawab anggukan oleh Ibu yang memiliki 3 anak itu.

.

.

Hhh… Sakura berjalan sendiri kerumah nya, agak takut memang, kadang dia merasa diliatin, tapi Sakura bisa jaga diri. Tiba-tiba, hinggap dipikirannya… tunangan. Aaah, kalau memikirkan itu, Sakura merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, dan sedihnya, Tunangan Sakura ini sedang di Paris, melakukan tugas nya sebagai _**CIA**_. Siapasih tunangannya? –author juga gatau-_-.

"maaf ya Gaara… aku membocorkan rahasia kepada orang yang tidak jelas itu" ucap Sakura, ditahan air matanya yang sudah ada di pelupuk _**emerald**_ itu.

.

.

Gaara.. ya, Shabaku Gaara, anak kedua dari Ny. Shabaku tadi, adalah tunangan Sakura, yang sekarang sedang bersenang-senang di Paris dengan misi kesukaannya.

Kenapa bisa seperti itu?

Flashback—

_***Sakura POV***_

**.**

**Aku sedang menikmati acara nonton tv. Dengan kemeja lengan pendek dan celana selutut, ah ini memang gayaku dirumah. Tidak ada yang menggangguku sebab aku anak tunggal dan ayah ibuku sibuk bekerja di toko samping rumahku**

**TOK! TOK!**

**Suara pintu. Aku dengan malas membuka pintu, siapa sih yang mengganggu acara yang kunikmati ini? Akan kulumat habis tubuhnya dengan jurusku. Lalu aku membuka pintu, ah, sepertinya **_**kata-kata akan kulumat habis**_** tidak jadi, yang datang itu pacarku, Gaara Shabaku. Cukup tampan juga si rambut merah ini. Sepertinya aku ingin **_**melumat habis bibirnya**_**, eh? Kenapa malah aku yang kepengen? **

**Aku pun mengajak Gaara masuk kerumah, kusuruh dia duduk dan aku membuatkan teh untuknya, sedikit keras kepala, dia malah ikut aku membuat teh, apa maunya sih? Memang enak melihat orang buat teh? Sudahlah, dia memang seperti itu.**

**Saat aku membuatkan teh, ada yang ganjal.. ada sesuatu yang membuatku hangat dari belakang, Gaara memelukku, hangat sekali. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Tiba-tiba, dia mencium leher belakangku, merinding sedikit, nafasnya menyentuh leherku, membuat aku sedikit menegang mungkin.**

"**Gaara**_**-kun**_**..?" ucapku. Jantungku sudah berdetak tidak karuan, ibu, apakah nasibku baik-baik saja?**

"**hmm, berapa banyak sampo **_**cherry**_** yang kau pakai sayang?" jawabnya sambil menjilat telinga kananku. Nafsunya berlebih nih!**

"**ehhnn… Gaara.." ucapku. Ah, bagaimana cara menjawabnya jika aku dalam keadaan seperti ini? **

**Pelukan Gaara yang hangat, aku bisa sedikit mencium aroma baunya.. terlalu klasik. Karna aku tidak bisa membuat teh dalam keadaan **_**hormon**_**-ku yang naik, aku mulai sedikit memberi jalan untuknya. Biasanya sih, meluk begini aja, Gaara mendapat tonjokan keras dariku, tapi, mungkin cintaku sudah terlalu besar untuknya sekarang.**

"**gimana kerjamu di**_** CIA**_**?" ucapku lembut. Duhh! Wajahku werah 1 detik kemudian, bicara ku terlalu halus!**

"**hm.. baik, aku naik peringkat, sekarang kerjaku sudah agak longgar, mungkin jadi lebih sering bersamamu." Jawabnya sembil meneruskan aksinya. Haaaah? Secepatnya dia pulang, harus melewati 2 minggu lebih. Kenyataan pahit memang.**

"**aku takut kau gagal dari **_**CIA**_**.." ucapku sambil memegang tangannya yang tengah memelukku.**

"**tidak akan sayang.. aku akan berusaha" ucapnya, lalu dia membalikkan tubuhku, oh, aku sangat malu sekarang. Dahi kami saling bersentuhan.**

"**aku ingin kau menjadi milikku sayang"**

**Kemudian dia pun menciumku lembut, serasa di surga –berlebihan. Dia pun mempererat tubuh pun menjatuhkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya. Aku bisa mendengar jantungnya. Terasa tangannya terangkat dari pinggangku, dia mulai membuka kancing kemeja teratasku. Ibu, apa yang harus kulakukan.**

**Karna aku tahu ini dalam keadaan bagaimana, aku pun mendorongnya halus, dia menatapku aneh, tapi aku tidak mau melakukan**_**nya**_** saat kami masih di usia pacaran.**

"**maaf.. Gaara-kun, sepertinya kita jangan melakukan lebih, aku rasa belum sampai waktunya .." ucapku, rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak, aku sungguh takut akan reaksinya selanjutnya.**

**Sepertinya anggapanku berbeda..**

"**hmm, maaf ya, sepertinya aku melakukan yang tidak enak untukmu, **_**gomen**_**.." ucapnya, tampangnya biasa saja tak ada rasa kecewa, aku pun lega mendengarnya.**

"**makasih" ucapku.**

_**Beberapa hari kemudian**_**, dia datang lagi ke rumahku bersama… orangtuanya?**

"_**Ohayou**_** Sakura**_**-chan**_**.." ucap ibunya.**

"_**Ohayou**_**.." jawabku, memeberikan senyum termanisku yang biasanya hanya kuberikan pada Gaara.**

_**Sudahlah saat ini di skip aja ya readers.. **_

**Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, karna percakapan tadi, dengan persetujuan yang sah dari kedua pihak orangtua. Aku pun bertunangan dengan Gaara, backstreet sih, karna kami masih SMA. Tapi lusanya, Gaara melakukan misi campuran. Uuh! Aku paling tidak suka misi ini! Kenapa? Misi campuran berarti beberapa misi harus dikerjakan berkelanjutan, yang kutahu, Gaara misi ke negara **_**Vegas – Turki – Moskow – Thailand – Paris**_**. Oke, cukup banyak.. apa dia tidak kekelahan? Tapi dia termasuk pintar untuk seumurannya, dia bisa langsung lulus, ya seperti angin beredar, Uchiha Sasuke juga.**

**.**

– Flashback end

Sakura terus berjalan, tapi dia merasa aneh, ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang..

.

.

.

"_**What right did She say?"**_

.

.

.

"_**Is it true that he sincerely love me?"**_

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Hallo sensei-san? Makasih udah membaca fic ku ketiga ini, aku bikin nya sehari-sehari loh-_-*siapa yang nanya?***_

_**Mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan, tapi tolong review dan beritahu aku dimana kesalahan yang kalian dapatkan.**_

_**Invite pin ku ya: 25aff52a, namaku aslinya Afifa -*untuk kedua kalinya gaada yang nanya***_

_**Thanks to read my fanfic absurd, and review please.. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Fake love..?

_**Chapter 4**_

.

.

Bersama dengan saya sang author. Makasih untuk kesediaannya membaca ff aneh saya ini, gomen jika memang banyak salah, because is nothing perfect people right? Err.. di fanfic kali ini mungkin kebanyakan GaaSaku, ah, kesel kapan ada romance Sasusaku? Tapi aku ikutin alur cerita, jadi beginilah kreasi ku, Sasuke sedang broken heart.. dan Sakura? read and review please.. :)

.

_**Kimeka ReiKyu**_ : hehe, iya publish hampir tiap hari. Padahal aku sudah baca ulang dan –menurutku gaada yang salah, oke, kita lanjut yaa.. makasih sarannya.. ^^

_**Hikari Matsushita**_ : itu tidak lucu-.-" apa namaku cukup sama dengan afika? Haha—kidding yah, aku akan baca ulang lagi sampe mataku pusing—gabakal makasih sarannya..^^

Dochka : makasih udah baca fic ku iniii… *malu—tampol* iya aku ada kesalahan teknis sampe bingung pig itu buat siapa, makasih sarannya.. ^^

_**Hanazono yuri**_ : sangat kilat seperti di sambet—oke lupakan. Kalau sanggup bakal diperpanjang oke? Makasih sarannya.. :3

_**Hiruka aoi sora**_ : halo aoi? Hehe, aku namanya gapake h-_-" entah kenapa banyak yang pake h, ah lupakan saja. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih ke GaaSasu,, iya ya? Aku liat di internet shabaku masalahnya, hehe.. typo, kayaknya gaada deh—apa aku yang butek matanya? Gatau, makasih sarannya :)

mako-chan : iya, aku newbie, jadi tadinya gatau gimana cara kasih judul-_- gomen, ini SasuSaku, gaada naruto.., siip bakal lanjut!

igin : makasih ya.. pasti deh ;}

_**ocha chan**_ : serius masih tetep pendek? Oh, gomen senpai! Masalahnya kayaknya pas aku nulis itu berasa panjang, jadi kukira emang beneran panjang.. hufttt…

.

.

Fake Love…?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Action

T+

TYPO(s)

*Sakura POV*

Aku terus berjalan, walau banyak yang melihatiku dari samping, sepertinya aku tidak tahu jalan?

Gerakanku semakin cepat saat menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutiku, bagaimana aku tahu? Oke, dijalanan ini sepi mungkin cuma aku yang lewat sini, dan saat aku berjalan, dibelakangku juga berjalan, saat berlari, ia juga berlari, saat aku diam ia pun diam. Ketakutan mulai menyelimutiku.

Aku tidak mampu menengok kebelakang! Pokoknya jalan terus, sampai suatu gang kecil membawa ku ke jalan raya yang ramai, huuft, aku sudah tidak takut lagi, soalnya ini memang dekat rumahku. Akhirnya akupun menengok.

"Uh? Uchiha?" ucapku, bener ini? Jadi yang mengikutiku adalah Uchiha Sasuke? Yang tadi menciumku hingga _**mood**_ ku hilang? Oh Tuhan.. kenapa kau mempertemukanku dengannya?

"hn" ucapnya sambil terus jalan mendekatiku. Apa maksudnya?

"kau mau apa lagiii?" ucapku mulai kesal.

"tunangan? benarkah? Siapa?" ucapnya serius. Oke,_** raven**_ ini sama sekali tidak basa basi rupanya.

"jangan disini, umum" sambutku, lalu mengajaknya ke caffe pamanku yang dekat situ, dengan sapaan ramah, aku meminta ruangan _**VIP**_ yang tertutup, aku pun duduk _**f2f**_—face to face—dengan Sasuke. Aku memesan _**Ice lemon tea**_, sedangkan Sasuke hanya segelas air putih. "jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"tunangan, siapa?" ucapnya. Huh, basa-basi pun tak ada?

"em, kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" ucapku. Lalu aku langsung membuat mulut ke-po ke _**raven**_ di depanku.

"ya, cepatlah!" ucapnya, kesabarannya sama sekali tidak diatur ya? Aku pun berfikir dulu, apa aku beritahu? Apa tidak? Tapi pikiranku terhenti saat telfonku bergetar, ada sms rupanya.

'**From : Gaara-kun **

_**Akhirnya aku menemukanmu sayang..**_

** To : Sakura-chan'**

Glek. Maksudnya apa ini? Memang Gaara ada dimana? Apa yang harus ku jawab? Tanpa kusadari mukaku memerah.

"Siapa?"

"Gaa… eeeh!" ucapku, hampir saja kelepasan pada si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sasuke terkekeh, aneh, kenapa reaksinya seperti itu? Apa ada yang lucu?

KREETT!

Pintu terbuka, siapa? Aku pun langsung menoleh, sepertinya Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Gaa..ra?" ucaku takjub, aku tidak percaya, mimpikah aku? Bukannya misinya selesai 1 bulan lagi? Lalu sedang apa dia disini? Aku mengatur nafasku sebentar, airmata sudah ada di _**emerald**_ ini.

"ya sayang.. siapa dia?" jawab Gaara sambil menunjuk Sasuke, err keduanya memang tak ada basa-basi.

"Uchiha, kakak kelasku" ucapku. Sedikit melirik Sasuke, dan apa yang kulihat, datar, tidak ada kekecewaan, tapi kenapa dia bisa bilang menyukaiku?

"hoo… Uchiha.. Sasuke?" jawab Gaara. Eh, tau darimana dia?

*Normal POV*

Sepertinya Gaara telah mengetahui semuanya, Sasuke? Dia hanya bisa diam ditempat sambil menopang dagu, menunggu reaksi Sakura dan Gaara selanjutnya. Aneh memang, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika perempuan yang di sukainya itu milik orang lain dan bukan hanya sekedar pacar kan? Melainkan TU-NA-NGAN!

"ah!" Gaara langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat, bimbang, pikiran Sakura tidak jelas. Dia ingin melanjutkannya tapi disitu ada Sasuke! Dan dia tau kesepakatannya dengan Gaara saat sudah tunangan, apapun yang Gaara lakukan juga tidak melebihi kodrat-nya, Sakura tidak boleh menahannya.

CUP

Diciumnya bibir ranum Sakura dengan hasrat. Dia tidak suka jika Sakura dengan pria lain, apalagi di ruangan tertutup seperti ini. Ooh, apa jadinya kalau lelaki di depannya ini melakukan sesuatu yang menyebabkan ia dan Sakura berpisah? Itu tak boleh terjadi!

Di jilat dan di gigit kecil bibir sexy Sakura itu, tidak lupa Gaara memasuki ruang di dalam mulut Sakura itu. Mengemut-emut tanpa ada jeda, membuat Sakura sedikit mengerang karna hampir kehabisan nafas. Dia tidak mungkin mati hanya karna dicium oleh tunangannya kan?

"ahh… Garaa_**-kun**_" Sakura mendesah, dia langsung menutup mulutnya karna malu saat menyadari dia berucap apa barusan. "Uchiha…" ucap Sakura lagi saat nafasnya sudah teratur. Dia lupa bahwa ada Uchiha Sasuke di ruangan itu. Dan yang dia lihat, Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata _**saringan mangekyo**_-nya. Tatapan membunuh itu datang hanya sementara, karna sesudah itu, Sasuke mengembalikan mata _**onyx**_ seperti semula, Sakura sedikit merinding dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"hey Sakura.._** Sayonara**_" ucap Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan kedua insan yang habis bermesraan di depannya itu. Sakura merasa tidak enak hati melihat bahu Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"kenapa?"

"mm, tidak apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan"

.

.

.

"_**Apakah kau menyukainya?"**_

.

"_**Bolehkah kau menyukainya?"**_

.

"_**Apa yang terjadi jika sampai dia menyukaimu?"**_

.

"_**Bagaimana kisah mu dengan dia selanjutnya?"**_

.

"_**Akan bahagiakah dia jika kau merampas semua kesayangannya?"**_

.

.

.

'Aaah! Apa yang kupikirkan saat ini hah? Bisa-bisanya Gaara melakukan itu!' pikir Sasuke, sebenarnya ia tahu siapa Gaara itu, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa ternyata Gaara lah tunangan orang yang dicintainya itu. Kenapa Gaara merampas semua milik nya? Tidak berhentikah Gaara untuk balas dendam atas kejadian dulu itu?

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal saat dia harus kembali ke pesta Temari itu, tidak harus balik ke sana sih memang, dia juga bisa pulang naik taksi, tapi dia sangat menyayangi mobilnya itu.

.

.

"_**Apa aku harus pergi dari muka bumi ini? Dan tidak kembali lagi?"**_

_**.**_

"_**Bisakah aku melakukan itu?"**_

_._

Tidak mungkin. Ayolah Sasuke, kau harus mencoba membenarkan ini semua. Tidak apa-apa kan jika dia merampas sedikit milik orang lain? Lagipula mungkin itu juga tidak terlalu penting untuk orang itu kan? Majulah, jangan terus mengalah, bisa-bisa apa yang sudah kau gapai dengan susah payah, dirampas dengan mudah oleh penjahat licik itu.

"Teme?!"

"ehn? Dobe?"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap pria pirang itu.

"hn, hanya menikmati angin malam" ucap pria _**raven**_ itu.

"ya aku tahu itu Teme, aku juga menikmatinya.." ucap Naruto.

"Dobe, mana pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"hm, dia itu tidak boleh jalan malam hari sama Ayah-nya. Bagaimana bisa aku mengajaknya pergi sampai malam-malam begini Teme baka?" ucap Naruto.

"hn, ikutlah bersamaku" jawab Sasuke sambil memutar bola mata_** onyx**_ nya itu.

"kau, sakit hati ya Teme?" ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke kaget. Tapi dia bisa menahan itu semua.

"tidak juga" ucap Sasuke, bimbang juga pikirannya, apa perlu dia curhat pada teman—sahabatnya ini?

"jangan berbohong Teme, aku sudah bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu itu" seringai Naruto pada sahabatnya kelasnya itu. Walau Sasuke di kelas pendiam, tapi Sasuke selalu care bersamanya, dia sering ngobrol bareng saat bosan dengan pelajaran kelas, terkadang sampai dimarahi Tsunade_**-senpai**_.

"apa yang kau lihat dari mukaku Dobe?" jawab Sasuke.

"kesal, benci, senang, bimbang, tidak peduli, semuanya jadi satu" ucap Naruto.

"huh? Tau darimana kau?" jawab Sasuke jujur, kenapa sahabatnya ini bisa mengetahui isi hatinya dengan mudah?

"dari kecil, aku sudah tau tentangmu" ucap Naruto, ya, kalau bisa dibenarkan memang Naruto selalu ada di samping Sasuke dari dulu, tapi Sasuke selalu berambisi bahwa Naruto tidak akan tahu tentangnya. Tapi pikirannya ternyata salah.

"memang kau tahu kenapa aku merasa seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke.

"kau ditolak kan?" ucap Naruto _**to the point**_ entah kenapa membuat Sasuke tersedak ingin tertawa.

"kenapa kau malah tertawa Teme? Bukankah itu menyakitkan?" Tanya Naruto melihat reaksi si _**raven**_ ini, aneh sekali.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin tertawa, tapi kau salah, Uchiha itu tidak pantang mundur, lihat saja nantiya" ucap Sasuke.

"jadi kau serius?" ucap Naruto terkejut, baru kali ini Sasuke serius akan cinta.

"hn, kenapa tidak? Lagipula, memang kau tahu siapa yang aku incar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"hahaha.. pentolan kelas XII kan?"

"hn"

Sasuke merasa aneh, kenapa orang disebelahnya ini bisa tahu semua tentang dia? Padahal berbicara tentang cewek pun Sasuke tidak pernah. Sudahlah, lagipula hanya Naruto yang tahu, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kan?

.

.

At KIHS

.

.

"hey _**forehead**_" panggil Ino ke sahabatnya itu.

"hmm, ada apa _**pig**_?" Tanya Sakura.

"kau tidak tahu?"

"tahu apa?"

"banyak berita muncul lho tentangmu!" ucap Ino yang disambut reaksi tidak mengenakan pada diri Sakura. Pantas saja saat masuk sekolah ini banyak yang membicarakannya.

"ya, aku sudah tahu."

"benarkah kau..?" tanya Ino kaget. Yah, bagi Sakura lebih baik semua tahu kenyataan bahwa dia sudah bertunangan dengan Gaara, supaya Sasuke menyerah, itu lebih baik.

"ya, benar" jawab Sakura, dia menunggu ke-histeris-an sahabatnya saat dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini sudah bertunangan usia muda, sangat muda.

"_**NAA-NIIII**_? Sakura serius? Kakak kelas kita itu banykak penggemarnya lhooo! Apa kamu mau sampai dibunuh oleh para fanatik nya Sasuke_**-senpai**_ karna kau telah pacaran dengannya?!" teriak Ino, dia seperti ingin meledakkan kepalanya sekarang, bagi Ino, Sakura itu tidak lebih dari sekedar tahu nama sang Uchiha, Sakura sama sekali tentang kakak kelas atau apalah, karna itu tidak menyangkut pelajaran kan?

.

.

.

DAMN

.

.

.

"apaaaa?"

"yaampun _**forehead**_? Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku siih? Aku itu kan bukan hanya sekedar sahabatmu kan? Kita sudah seperti saudara kan? Kenapa hal sekecil itu saja sampai harus disembunyikan?! Apakah kau begitu tegaa?" ucap Ino sambil sedikit memukul meja.

"err.. bukan itu_** pig**_…" ucap Sakura.

"_**well**_! Kalau sampai ada rahasia diantara kita berdua, dan kau baru memberi tahu sesudahnya, walaupun itu 1 hari setelah kejadian itu, kita akan putus hubungan!" ucap Ino dengan heboh.

"kau bicara apa sih _**pig**_? Pacar mana aku punya? Sasu—err Uchiha? Kenal saja tidak, aku saja baru menatap langsung saat kemarin karna dia menciumku secara tiba-tiba! Jangan menyindirku egois dong!" Sakura mulai kehilangan kesabaran, kenapa sahabat yang ia kenal dan percaya bisa menyindir dia sebegitu dalam? Apa dia punya salah? Apa harus dia yang di pojokkan?

Ino terdiam. Apa itu yang dinamakan sahabat? Apa sahabat tidak boleh punya privasi yang memang tidak boleh di beri tahu orang lain? Apa semua pikiran harus di curahkan kepada sang sahabat? Benarkah itu artinya?

Sakura akhirnya bisa mengendalikan diri. Bagaimana pun juga, Ino—pig adalah sahabat satu-satunya di KIHS ini, tidak ada tempat berbicara selain pada Ino karena semua orang merasa dirinya paling hebat yang tidak suka berteman dengan kalangan rendah, padahal dia bukanlah orang seperti itu.

"dengar _**pig**_.. sahabatku satu-satunya, kau adalah yang terbaik buatku, aku ingin memberitahukan semuanya kepadamu, tapi, apakah dilarang jika aku ingin memiliki waktu untuk sendiri dan mempunyai privasi yang tidak boleh diganggu gugat orang lain?" ucap Sakura, suara nya melembut. Ino menatap Sakura nanar.

"ma, maafkan aku karna telah egois Sakura.." ucap Ino, menahan aimatanya jatuh dari pelupuk matanya itu.

"ya.. setiap orang sudah pasti pernah salah kan?" ucap Sakura menenangkan hati sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

"_**You are really my best friend"**_

.

"_**sure?"**_

.

.

"bagaimana kelanjutannya?" ucap pria berambut merah itu.

"seperti yang anda pikirkan, si brengsek itu mulai menghanyutkan nama baik anda" ucap pria yang ditanya itu.

"benarkah? Fu..fu..fuu.. Sasuke sayang, sampai kapan kau terus membuatku kewalahan? Walau tidak pernah ada yang berhasil ditangamu?" ucap pria mer-marga Sabaku itu sambil melihat data di_** computernya**_.

**[Profile Picture]**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Clan from Uchiha Corp**

**Cynical, Arrogan but he had left her parent's dead, she now lives with brother in Madara Uchiha mansion, and… **

Huh? Gaara menatap layar _**computer**_nya bosan, apalagi melihat ada nama yang dibencinya di layar computer? dia benar-benar ingin segera membantingnya.

.

.

"_**do not ever expect you to win Uchiha"**_

.

.

"_**Do not ever think you're terrific Sabaku"**_

.

.

"_**we'll see who wins"**_

.

.

"_**though to be sure I" / "do not expect, just look at the first"**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai, jumpa dengan saya author gaje, dengan fanfic yang mendadak terlambat publish, parah.**

**Maafkan saya jika fic ini kurang seru karna saya juga berambisi akan membuat readers bosan, dan di chap selanjutnya akan terlihat lebih seru. Mooto di fic saya sih begitu. Banyaknya tugas juga membuat saya kekurangan waktu, oh mohon maafkan saya sekali lagi.. dan tolong reviewnya ;]**


	5. Chapter 5

Fake love…?

Chapter 5

Halo, kembali dengan publish kilaat(padahal ngaret)…** fic ini rada dikit karna kebanyakan actionnya, kalo kebanyakan, takut readers nya bosen**, aneh memang, tapi cukup seru juga. Selalu kepikiran pengen buat fanfic, sampe2 pr belom selesai, haha, disini saya bawa ch. 5, bisa dibilang lagi ada pertempuran cukup sengit antara Sasuke dan Gaara, masalahnya Gaara beda sekolah dengan Sakura :3 terus Sakura gimana? read n review please ;}

.

_**hanazono yuri**_ : seru ya? Makasih :3 pasti bakal update kilat!

_**ocha chan**_ : saat ini direbutin 2 cowok, nantinya bakal satu laaah :P Gaara bener cinta apa gak? Kayaknya di chapter selanjutnya, bukan chapter ini.. hehe

_**hiruka aoi sora**_ : halo aoi ;3 iya, Gaara bener2 panas ngeliat Sasuke! mungkin aku juga kurang tau-parah -_-" makasih reviewnya :]

_**Hikari Matsushita**_ : intermezzo? apa itu kak :[ kayaknya apdet bakal jadi 2-3 hari sekali, pr nya memang berlimpah sihh, gomen, makasih sarannya..

_**Deauliaas**_ : heheh SasuSakuGaara, kebetulan aku tidak terlalu tertarik sama Gaara-gomen, makasih atas saran dan ganbatte nya 8-]

.

.

Fake Love…?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Action

T+

TYPO(s)

"selamanya, aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh gosip yang bererdar _**pig**_"

"tapi kau akan diamkan saja _**forehead**_?"

"jangan bicara terus _**pig**_, lihat saja kelanjutannya, aku cukup tertarik dengan apa yang Uchiha rencanakan"

"huh? Kau terlalu banyak baca komik _**mistery**_ dan _**detective**_ _**forehead**_.."

"_**so**_? Biarkan saja ini terus berlanjut!"

.

.

TIK.. TIK.. TIK..

Suara jam tidak pernah berhenti, terus berjalan mengelilingi lingkaran angka tanpa rasa bosan, sampai saat energi mereka telah habis. Seperti manusia yang terus berjalan di lingkaran kehidupan tanpa jeda, walau pernah resah dan bimbang, mereka terus berjalan sampai waktu yang memisahkan mereka dengan kehidupan.

Sakura melihat ajaran Tsunade_**-sensei **_dengan bosan, pelajaran ini sudah ia pelajari dirumah, sedangkan teman sebangkunya –sepertinya kebingungan akan soal yang diajari _**sensei**_-nya ini.

Di kelas yang berbeda Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengetik laptopnya yang ada diatas meja, bukan larangan memang untuknya sebagai murid terpintar—tanpa belajar. Selama itu tidak menganggu jalannya pelajaran dikelasnya ini.

**[Email from Uchiha Itachi-nii]**

_**Bagaimana reaksimu? Kau begitu direndahkan disini, apa mereka tidak tahu jika aku masih hidup? Aku tidak mau adikku dijelek-jelekkan, bagaimana dirimu selanjutnya, kau tetap adikku yang ku sayang..**_

**[replay]**

_**Jangan bercanda Itachi baka! Kita sedang dalam masa kesulitan sekarang**_**.**

**[E-mail from Uchiha Itachi-nii]**

_**Kau tidak perlu menganggap itu serius jika tidak penting, baiklah, apa kita mau coba berperang yang sedikit menyusahkannya?**_

**[replay]**

_**Memang kau tahu dimana kelemahannya?**_

**[E-mail from Uchiha Itachi-nii]**

_**Semua orang punya kelemahan, dan biasanya saat ini kelemahannya ada di kekasihnya Sasuke, kau yang disitu pasti tahu siapa kan?**_

**[replay]**

_**Haruno Sakura, clan dari Haruno Corp Style.**_

**[Email from Uchiha Itachi-nii]**

_**Bagus, kau ambil dia dari musuh kita!**_

**[replay]**

_**Ya, aku sedang melakukan rencana itu, tapi tanggapan ku sepertinya berbeda dengan yang Itachi-nii ingin lakukan, tidak apa-apakan?**_

**[Email from Uchiha Itachi-nii]**

_**Jangan bilang kalau kau tertarik?**_

**[replay] **

_**Apa aku harus mengucapkannya dua kali?**_

**[Email from Uchiha Itachi-nii]**

_**Yosh! Semangat ya.. aku ada klien sebentar lagi, bye :***_

**[replay]**

_**Hn**_

.

"hee Sakura!" panggil pria _**raven**_ ini.

"hm, _**senpa**_i" jawab Sakura dengan bosan, dia sedang menikmati makanan kantin dengan lahap, tapi _**mood **_nya langsung menghilang saat orang yang digosipkan bersamanya itu datang. Apa tidak ada ruang untuknya untuk bersendiri?

"kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, melihat reaksi gadis didepannya yang aneh ini, padahal kemarin kekasih—tunangannya itu datang, kenapa dia tidak senang di sekolah.

"_**senpai **_bilang _**sayonara**_, kenapa masih disini?" ucap Sakura, sambil memakan jajanannya.

"hn, tidak boleh?" tanya Sasuke.

"boleh saja, tapi tidak perlu menggosipkan aku yang aneh kan? Apalagi tentang aku yang pacaran sama_** senpai**_? Padahal senpai sendiri sudah tahu status ku saat ini bagaimana" jawab Sakura sedikit malas, karna di sekelilingnya ada yang meliriknya sambil membisik-bisikkan namanya dan nama pemuda di depannya ini.

"oh itu gosip nya? Aku baru tahu" jawab Sasuke santai.

Sakura menatapnya geram, kenapa pemuda bermata _**onyx**_ ini mendekatinya terus? Ada masalah apa yang mengakibatkan Sasuke mendekatinya? Lalu kenapa Sasuke sampai harus bertindak?

"kau siapa sih? Aku kan tidak mengenalmu, kenapa kau mendekatiku terus?" tanya Sakura, dia ingin kembali ke kelasnya, tapi jika masalah ini belum selesai.. lebih baik ia selesai kan dulu.

"kau mau tahu?" tanya Sasuke cengengesan, padahal Sakura bertanya serius.

"ya" jawab singkat Sakura, tatapannya aneh terhadap pemuda _**raven**_ ini, dia benar-benar ingin semuanya berakhir dengan cepat.

"tanya saja kekasihmu eh? Orangtua mu juga mengetahui kok." Jawab Sasuke yang langsung mengecup dahi Sakura membuat penonton di kantin KIHS itu melongo tak percaya.

"kau.. sialan!" teriak Sakura yang disambut senyum tipis Sasuke, lalu Sasuke meninggalkannya sendiri di kantin.

"KYAAA! Sasuke-kun mencium pentolan kelas XII" ucap fans Sasuke dan disambut kya-kya nya fanatik Sasuke.

.

.

"berlebihan sekali sih?!" teriak Sakura yang membuat fans Sasuke terdiam. Oh, sepertinya Sakura bakal mempunyai _**haters**_.. sudah capek dengan Sasuke, malah musuh yang didapatnya di sekolah ini, sungguh berat hidupnya sebagai seorang Haruno Sakura!

.

.

"Gaara_**-kun**_?" ucap Sakura saat melihat anak kedua dari keluarga Sabaku itu menunggu ditaman sekolahnya.

"hm, akhirnya kau pulang juga" jawabnya santai, padahal daritadi banyak siswi dari kelas manapun menatapnya.

"yaa.. hehe, yuk balik?" ucap Sakura sambil memegang tangan Gaara dan menariknya agar berjalan bersama.

"huh, Sasuke_**-san**_ di ambil, mahasiswa lain juga di tempel" ucap salah satu sisiwi kelas XII, sepertinya Sakura kenal, oh ya, itu teman sekelas nya Sasuke_**-senpai**_! Tadi ia melihatnya di kantin.

"a..apa?" tanya Sakura menanggapi cemoohan yang memang khusus di perlakukan kepadanya.

"mau dia membuangku, atau menjadikan aku yang kedua, ah, bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya Sakura sekalipun, itu bukan urusan kalian!" tiba-tiba sang Uchiha Sasuke datang dari belakang, membuat segerombolan cewek tadi ketakutan dan pergi.

"huh, kita bertemu lagi **Uchiha**" sedikit penekanan pada kata Uchiha, Gaara menatap Sasuke dangkal "terima kasih kau mau menjaga Tunanganku ini"

"hn" ucap Sasuke lalu dia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi.

'apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku sih?' pikir Sakura sambil melihat punggung Sasuke menjauh, dan tidak terlihat lagi.

"ayo kita pulang" ucap Gaara.

"hn" ucap Sakura, tanpa sadar ia mengikuti cara bicara Sasuke yang dingin itu, sedikit jengkel, Gaara meneruskan jalannya sambil menyandang status **'pura-pura gak tau'**.

.

"_**yang dia pikirkan apa sih?"**_

.

"_**memangnya kamu memikirkan ku?"**_

.

"_**aaa… sedang apa kau disini?!"**_

.

"_**perlukah jawaban?"**_

.

"_**hey, aku serius bodoh"**_

.

"_**aku sama sepertimu, bodoh, tidak tahu jalan keluar dari kehidupan aneh ini"**_

.

"_**kan ada satu jalan yang akan memutuskan kita, bahkan kita ak tahu itu akan terjadi kapan di hidup kita.."**_

.

"_**tapi itu menyakitkan.."**_

.

"_**kau tahu maksudku?"**_

.

"_**kematian kan?"**_

.

.

.

BURGH! Sasuke terbangun dari mimpinya, aneh sekali mimpinya itu, apa yang terjadi dengan pikirannya? Kenapa dia bisa memikirkan hal keji itu. Kematian, ya, itu yang memutuskan benang merah diantara ia dan orang tuanya. Sampai sekarang ia belum tahu betul apa yang terjadi oleh orang tuanya, tapi dia memutuskan tidak tahu melihat keadaan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba murung jika ia bertanya mengenai hal itu.

Sebaiknya jangan.

Sampai waktu yang memperlihatkan sendiri itu semua…

Dilain tempat dalam waktu yang sama, gadis bermahkota merah muda sedang berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih, apakah dia haus atau apa, dia juga bingung, tapi sepertinya air putih bisa menenangkannya.

Bingung? Ya, saat ini Sakura sedang dilandasi kebingungan, kenapa dia merasa aneh dengan sikap Gaara tadi?

Flashback—

**Dua orang berbeda gender sedang berjalan ditaman, salah seorang mereka membawa es krim yang dijilatnya selalu. Tiba-tiba pria itu mencomot es krim wanita itu dan memakannya balik, ah, kesal sekali.**

**Lalu mereka berdua kembali berjalan dalam diam, sampai sang wanita memecah keheningan itu.**

"**Gaara-kun" **

"**ada apa Sakura-chan?" jawab lelaki yang diketahui bernama Gaara.**

"**apa kau tahu tentang Sasuke-senpai?" tanya wanita bermata emerald itu, kini mereka dalam obrolan serius.**

"**Uchiha… dia adalah musuhku di dunia entertaiment, perusahaan, aku sering kalah jika melawan dia, tapi terkadang dia mempunyai niat licik untuk melakukan itu." Jawab Gaara sedikit berbohong tentang niat licik.**

"**eh? Niat licik?"**

"**ya, yang terkadang sangatlah licik"**

**Sakura yang mendengarnya hanay bisa berdegup kencang, walau pertemuan yang ia jalani dengan Uchiha Sasuke tidak seberapa lamanya, tapi dia tahu betul Sasuke itu seperti apa. Sasuke itu sebenarnya kesepian, entah apa yang dirasakan lelaki itu, Sakura tidak begitu mengerti.**

**Dari mukanya yang dingin, memperlihatkan bahwa dia membutuhkan kasih sayang, tapi kasih sayang kan selalu diberikan orang tua pada anaknya? Apa Sasuke.. sudah tidak punya orangtua?\**

**Positive thinking! Kenapa kau bisa berfikir itu Sakura, jangan menuduh orang itu sembarangan, kau juga tidak tahu siapa orang itu dan asal-usulnya.**

—Flashback end

.

Setidaknya aku begitu mencintainya sejak dulu…

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sakura?"

"Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin tahu?"

"tentu, aku ini tunangannya, kau? Siapanya memang?!"

"setidaknya yang terikat adalah Sakura, jadi segala urusanku adalah bersamanya"

"ku tanya sekali lagi.. kau siapanya Sakura! Orangtuanya saja telah menyetujui pertunangan ini kok?"

"Aku?"

"_**ya BAKA**_!"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dan mungkin terakhir di clan **Uchiha Corp**, dari dulu… secara resmi akulah suami-nya Sakura-chan"

"jangan berharap kau brengsek!"

"aku tidak berharap, ini sungguhan.. dimanakala orangtuaku dan Sakura menyetujuinya"

"memang kau sayang pada Sakura?"

"Sayang? Butuhkah alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu?"

"piiiip…. piiip… piiiip….."

.

.

Shit, teleponnya putus!

.

.

_**TBC**_

GOMEN KARNA FICNYA DIKIIIIIT! Ahhaha.. minna! Selesai juga! Parah, ini cerita jadi ngolor-ngidul—apaini? Begini! Tenang, nanti ada romancenya, walau Straight Lemon, lemon mungkin hanya sedikit, makasih telah membaca,,, and I waitng for you review ;]


	6. Chapter 6

Fake Love?

Chapter 6

.

Kembali dengan saya—gada yang kangen. Saya membawakan cerita ini karna sedang ada waktu, mohon beri dukungan buat saya ya :) di chapter ini, Sasuke dan Gaara janjian mau ketemu—bukan kencan atau segala hal yang romantis oke?-_- Sakura? Please read and review! I waiting for you comment.

.

**Stelliolitta** : gitu ya? Aku kurang negrti bahasa inggris memang, bodoh-_- makasih sarannya :] ganbarimasu jugaaa—padhal gatau artinya apa-_-

_**hanazono yuri**_ : iya, nakal di apdet laaah, maacih, aku juga suka ;3

_**Hikari Matsushita**_ : hah?—masih tetep gak ngertii… feel belom berasa? Baik, aku panjangin lagi :D

**Clarist** : baik minna-san! Tapi disini gaada mystery-_-" apdet kilat? Pasti!

_**Aoi Kimie**_ : siaaappp! Apdet ngaret nih! *kasih petir*

_**ocha chan**_ : siiip.. nih next chap nya!

Kimeka ReiKyu : Gaara pasti akalh, kan pairingnya SasuSaku,, hehe..

.

.

Fake Love…?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Action

T+

TYPO(s)

.

.

"selamat datang Sasuke-sama.." ucap seorang pelayan. Sasuke hanya bergidik sedikit, lalu Sasuke bersama kedua rekannya masuk ke pintu besar dikanan dindingnya terdapat kata '_**Sabaku Gaara room'**_. Sasuke hanya mendelik, apakah mansion Gaara itu sedikit err… norak?

"huh, kau datang juga Uchiha" ucap Gaara santai di tempat duduknya yang empuk.

"ya, aku selalu menepati janji sebagai seorang lelaki" jawab Sasuke malas. Dia tidak mau kesini jika saja Gaara tidak berkata hal yang tidak senonoh untuk pikirannya.

_**Flashback—**_

"**Tuan Sasuke, ada telepon dari Gaara-sama" ucap Neji, salah satu pengawal dari bungsu Uchiha yang disuruh oleh Itachi.**

"**hn, bisa tolong matikan?" ucap Sasuke, dalam hati iya sangat muak, mana ada musuh bebuyutan memanggilnya lewat telepon?**

"**tapi dia terus menelpon" ucap Neji, jika itu bisa ia lakukan agar teleponnya berhenti, ia akan melakukannya daritadi.**

**KLIK**

"**ya ada apa sampai kau menelponku Sabaku"**

"**ada waktu?" jawab nya dari seberang sana.**

"**hish, menjijikan" ucap Sasuke geli. Sumpah, jika ini mimpi, ia menginginkan berakhir.**

"**aku tidak bercanda, di Sabaku Mansion di jalan XXX, sekarang, atau kau mau Sakura-chan menjadi santapanku malam ini?" Sasuke melongo "engh.. Gaara-kun" erang seseorang dari seberang sana. Dan pastinya itu main-mainannya Gaara.**

"**ergh, kau bohong Sabaku" ucap Sasuke antara percaya dan tidak percaya.**

"**terserah kau saja"**

**KLIK**

"**damn" ucap Sasuke lalu menyuruh pengawalnya—Neji dan Tenten—bersiap-siap.**

—_**Flashback end**_

Kalau tahu begini adanya, lebih baik Sasuke tidur dari tadi, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Dugaan dia benar, Sakura tidak diapa-apakan, melainkan tidak ada siapapun di kamar mewah ini, hanya ada tuan muda err musuh nya, Sabaku Gaara.

Sasuke memandang Gaara aneh, kenapa muka Gaara memerah seperti tomat jika melihatnya? Bulu kuduk _**raven**_ ini bergidik. Tapi dia langsung menghapus pikiran nakalnya, tidak mungkin musuh dan musuh saling… aahh! Pokoknya Sasuke tidak memikirkan itu.

Dan jangan sampai kejadian.

"ada perlu apa?" ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan. Gaara hanya kaget dan melihat Sasuke lalu tersipu malu, melihat bosnya yang takut—merinding, tenten pun berkesiap.

"ehm! Tidak, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Sakura?" ucap Gaara sambil menatap mata onyx itu. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya menanggapi dingin. Dan apa yang terjadi? Gaara memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. _**What did fuck?**_ Pikir Sasuke.

"apa perlu ku beritahu?" ucap Sasuke, walau sepertinya ada aura aneh dari Gaara, Sasuke tetap bersikap biasa, sewajar-wajarnya ia bertemu musuh.

"ya, cepatlah" ucap Gaara menatap Sasuke, walau berakhir seperti tadi. Sasuke merasa mengerti, lalu menyuruh pengawalnya keluar dari ruangan Sabaku Gaara ini.

Setelah sudah dipastikan tidak ada prang selain mereka berdua, Sasuke tersenyum tipis "apa sudah _**horny**_ _**hime**_?" ucap Sasuke yang dibalas mata melotot Gaara dan wajah merahnya.

"ehh err" Gaara tidak bisa berucap apa-apa lagi. Ketahuan, memangnya Gaara kenapa sih Readers?

Sasuke melihat pemandangan aneh itu dengan sebelah mata, oh, apakah begini sifat musuh nya itu?!

"sudah ya, aku masih ada urusan" ucap Sasuke pergi tanpa balasan sedikitpun dari Gaara. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Gaara? Dia hanya menutup muka nya yang memanas.

.

.

"**Okaasan, aku masih mau main sama Itachi**_**-nii**_**"**

**.**

**.**

"**Sasuke**_**-kun**_**, pakailah bajumu dulu, kita bisa main nanti"**

**.**

**.**

"**Itachi**_**-nii**_** ga kemana-mana kan?"**

**.**

**.**

"**aku di kamar, selalu, tidak pernah pergi!"**

**.**

**.**

"**yasudah Okaasan, memang siapa sih tamu yang ingin datang? Apa seperntin ini?"**

**.**

**.**

"**penting buat kamu Sasuke**_**-kun**_**, iyakan Yah?"**

**.**

**.**

"**benar kata Ibumu Sasuke"**

**.**

**.**

"**Otouchan..?"**

**Sasuke kecil sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan ibunya yang mendandani-nya sampai seperti ini, pakai kaus**_** casual**_** saja dia sudah keren, tidak perlu sampai pakai kemeja dan dikasih bedak pula kan? Apapun judul acara-nya, dia benar-benar kesal karna waktu bermainnya disita. **_**Oh my god**_**…**

"**sudahlah Okaasan, aku udah cakep!" Ucap Sasuke kecil itu.**

"**ya.. anak ibu memang selalu tampan" ucap Ny. Uchiha lalu memeluk Sasuke kecilnya itu.**

"**permisi.."**

"**ah! Itu dia tamunya Sasuke!" ucap Okaasan Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke ruang tamu.**

**Sasuke hanya memandang bingung, ayahnya dan kakanya sudah duduk rapi disitu, merasa sedikit tidak enak Sasuke pun bertanya "ada apa ini Okaasan?" **

"**ini,, perkenalkan.."**

**Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tapi yang pertama kali direnunginya itu adalah**

_**PINK**_

**.**

**.**

"**saya sangat bersyukur"**

**.**

**.**

"**saya juga, tolong jaga surat ini sampai umur mereka layak, saya juga membawanya"**

**.**

**.**

"**akan saya simpan sebagai keramat, terimakasih mau datang!"**

.

.

_**Damn**_, Sasuke memikirkan kenangan pahit itu lagi, masih terngiang dikepalanya saat Itachi_**-nii **_memberitahukan video dan surat aslinya itu, dan saat diteliti, memang benar itu tanda tangan kedua orang tua _**pink**_ itu. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu tidur di ranjang empuknya, entah sejak kapan dia sampai di mansionnya, tapi dia benar-benar kelelahan.

At KIHS

"Haruno! Oiiii!" ucap Shikamaru memanggil Sakura dari depan pintu kelas.

"ehn! Iya? Apa?!" ucap Sakura sambil memandang Shikamaru, sedikit berbicara keras karna kelasnya dalam keadaan ribut.

"Sasuke-senpai mencarimu" ucap Nara Shikamaru mendekati Sakura.

"hah? Lagi?" ucap Sakura malas. Tapi karna Sasuke itu Kakak kelasnya, mau tidak mau ia harus menurutinya, atau mau di cap jelek? "ada apa senpai?" ucap Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang bengong di depan kelasnya.

"ah datang juga" balas Sasuke dengan senyum termanis, yang bisa meluluhkan hati wanita waras didunia ini, Sakura yang otak batupu sempat sedikit merasakan rona merah diwajahnya. **Kasih atau tidak? Apa menunggu waktu yang tepat? Ah resiko memang banyak! Sudahlah beri saja!** Pikir Sasuke. "ini, lihat map ini!" ucap Sasuke memberi map coklat kepada Sakura.

"map? Apa ini penting dan termasuk pelajaran?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"ya, penting untuk masa depan.." ucap Sasuke. "kalau bisa kau renungi bersama orangtuamu, karna belum tentu kau mengetahui jawabannya.

"hn,baiklah" ucap Sakura lalu balik kekelas tapi tertahan oleh Sasuke. "apa sih Senpai?!" ucap Sakura marah.

"jangan buka disini sayang,," ucap Sasuke lalu mencium kening Sakura dan meninggalkannya. Ah, saat itu ada anak kelas X yang termasuk fanatik Sasuke langsung shock.

.

.

"_**apa aku memang tidak bisa bersamanya?"**_

"_**aku bukan pengecut kan?"**_

"_**aku bisa mendapatkan semuanya selagi aku berusaha kan?"**_

"_**berarti aku bisa mendapatkannya kan?"**_

"_**kenapa selalu ada aku di pertanyaan atas?"**_

"_**selesai"**_

.

.

"_**ibu.. jangan bohong! Surat ini palsu kan?! Ayah juga berpikir begitu kan?! Mana mungkin ini sungguhan! Apalagi, video itu.. pasti dibuat-buat kan?!"**_

_**.**_

"_**jangan menangis sayang.."**_

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Parah, ancur, gaseru, norak, ngebosenin. Aku tahu pendapat kalian pasti seperti itu.. dan.. TELAT PULA! Maaf readers, tugasku ini sungguh tidak masuk akal! Gurunya juga tidak punya hati, tapi, ch. 7 bakal pubolish kok dengan cepat! :) tunggu ya! And review please…


	7. Chapter 7

Fake Love

Chapter 7

.

.

Halo semuanya, gimana? Cepet gak publish nya? Ah lagi senggang sih, sudahlah, kayaknya readers pada anggep Gaara homo ya? Eum, itu, author juga kurang tau-.-" pokoknya bida diliat gatau ch. Kapan, sekarang, Sakura lagi drop.. ;( kelanjutannya bisa dilihat, selamat membaca, jangan lupa review!

.

Aoi Kimie : hehe, makasih senpai, aku sama sekali gapernah masukin hati kok, Gaara? Di chapter ini gaada campur tangan gaara XD makasih reviewnya..

Kimeka ReiKyu : eheheh.. salah ya? Aku masih tetep bingung atas penjelasannya sih :P tapi aku bakal terus berusaha! Makasih sarannya!

hanazono yuri : nih apdet!

Hikari Matshusita : iyaaaa? Ini sekarang ada feel nya SasuSaku nih :3 Gaara maho? Ehum.. gimana jelasinnya yaaa?

Stelliolitta : maacih udh review! Masa' sih bikin penasaran? Bukannya ngebosenin? hehe

.

.

Fake Love…?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Action

T+

TYPO(s)

.

_**Tokyo, 04.49 – Tuesday, 19 July 2002**_

Gadis itu sedang memandang kertas yang ada di depannya, setelah setengah jam dia menjerit akan kejadian tadi, ditambah semua buktinya itu diyakini orangtuanya, Gadis itu semakin tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini perlakuan lelaki yang dia benci itu benar? Karna lelaki itu tidak ada salah, dan pangkatnya pun jauh lebih berbeda dari tunangannya itu. Siapa gadis muram itu? Sakura, ya, Haruno Sakura anak tunggal dari keluarga clan Haruno yang bekerja tentang style mode terkini.

Kepalanya kosong. Seperti hidup sudah berhenti, seperti tidak ada hal yang perlu diharapkan lagi. Sakura berkali-kali memandang kertas itu, dia ingin merobek kertas itu dan membuangnya, tapi tidak guna juga ia melakukan itu, karna Orangtuanya pun juga menyimpan kertas yang sama berisi hal yang sama juga.

**Flashback—**

**Sakura berlari kecil kerumahnya, mata emerald itu sepertinya kelihatan sedang bingung, benar saja, daritadi yang ia pikirkan adalah dalam surat yang diberikan senpainya itu, dari pelajaran ke pelajaran yang ia tempuh, sesekali ia melihat kolong mejanya yang berarti map itu aman. Kenapa ia melihat? Tidak ada waktu yang pas, jika melihat di toilet, adik kelas banyak yang disitu, ditaman, itu tempat umum, di atap gedung sekolah, itu sih tempat orang pacaran bertemu!**

**Akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pelajaran sekolah telah usai, Sakura langsung bergerak cepat untuk melihat map tersebut, walau sudah dipanggil Ino, dai pura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus berlari, sedikit ada rona merah di wajahnya.**

"_**Tadaima**_**!" ucap Sakura dan langsung memasuki kamarnya, jam telah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, tapi tidak ada keinginannya untuk membersihkan tubuh sebelum melihat apa yang dia pegang itu. Map coklat biasa, tapi mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya..**

_**Bahwa didalam map tersebut adalah hal yang luar biasa.**_

**Dengan degup hati yang tidak sabaran, Sakura pun membuka map itu.**

**.**

_**Date : Wednesday, 14 May 1995**_

_**Title : Marriage**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**The existence of this letter stated that they had been paired**_

_**(Dengan adanya surat ini dinyatakan bahwa mereka telah dijodohkan)**_

_**This letter stored until age who deserve**_

_**(Surat ini disimpan sampai umur yang pantas)**_

_**With the signature of both parents bride, this letter is considered legitimate**_

_**(Dengan tanda tangan dari kedua orang tua mempelai, surat ini dianggap sah)**_

_**(Uchiha Sasuke) (Haruno Sakura)**_

_**.**_

_**[Anggap aja ada tanda tangan readers]**_

**Sakura terbengong di kamarnya yang sunyi itu, hatinya seperti berhenti berdetak. Sakura pun mengubris pikiran negatifnya, walau dalam kenyatannya memang benar itu tanda tangan saat ia masih kecil. Sakura pun menyeruak isi map itu, dan ternyata ada yang tertinggal.. Video**_**.. display**_** video itu tertulis **_**14 May 1995**_**.**

**Dengan sigap Sakura pun membuka video itu dan menyalakan di tape kamarnya. Dia pun melihat dengan seksama.**

"_**ada apa ini Okaasan?"**_** video itu masuk ke adegan yang bisa dilihat Sakura aneh, Sasuke dalam ukuran mini? Apa maksud Sasuke memberinya ini, tapi hati Sakura kembali berdegup kencang akan kejadian dalam video selanjutnya.**

"_**ini,, perkenalkan" ucap Pria sambil menunjukkan seseorang yang jauh lebih kecil dibandingnya**_**. Sakura merasa merinding melihat itu, itu adalah dirinya! Ya, dirinya dalam ukuran kecil!**

"_**uh, Otousaan, ngapain kita kesini" ucap Sakura kecil sambil menggandeng tangan ayahnya.**_** Jika Sakura berfikir, diperkirakan umjr Sakura kecil itu 9 tahunan..**

_**Mereka pun duduk berhadapan, saling memandang gugup. **_

"_**ehm, kami mengajak kalian kesini sambil membawa anak kalian yang lucu bernama Haruno Sakura-chan ini untuk.." ucap kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tertahan, "memperlihatkan masa depan yang indah pada kedua anak ini" ucapnya lagi sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke kecil disampingnya.**_

"_**ayah! Aku jadi jelek tau!" ucap Sasuke kecil sambil membereskan rambutnya seperti semula.**_

_**Mata raven dan emerald pun beradu, sepertinya mereka saling tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan bos clan Uchiha itu**_**.**

"_**jadi, lihatlah surat pernyataan ini dengan baik" ucap Pria itu lagi sambil memberikan selembar kertas.**_

_**Kedua orang tua Sakura yang melihatpun langsung tersenyum bahagia, seperti surga ada di surat itu**_**—alaaah berlebihan—faktanya, Uchiha itu adalah keluarga yang sangat telitih dalam memilih sesuatu yang penting, sungguh sangat bangga jika keluarga Haruno ini bisa bergabung dan bekerja sama dengan Uchiha.**

"_**saya sangat bersyukur anda mau menyetujui surat ini!" ucap Wanita yang disebut-sebut Okaasan oleh Sasuke.**_

"_**tolong jaga surat ini sampai umur mereka layak, saya juga akan membawanya." Ucap ibunya Sakura kecil itu.**_

"_**akan saya simpan sebagai keramat, terimakasih mau datang!" ucap kepala bos Uchiha itu.**_

_**Akhirnya, keluarga Sakura kecilpun pulang, sebelum pulang mata itu kembali beradu. Dan..**_

"_**Sayonara Uchiha.."**_

"_**amarini Sayonara Haruno.."**_

**END**

—**Flasback End**

Sakura pun kembali memangis di tempat tidurnya, kamarnya yang dikunci dari dalam pun mengisyaratkan tidak ada yang boleh masuk, walaupun itu orangtuanya sekalipun. Orang tuanya hanya pasrah dan mengambil tindak lain yang mungkin bisa menenangkan anak semata wayangnya itu, mereka pun menelpon sseorang.

Sasuke terengah-engah dalam larinya, sudah jam 11 malam, jarang ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang yang membuat dia tidak bisa menumpang atau naik taksi. Kenapa ia tidak menaiki ferrarinya? Uh, ban-nya bocor! Dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini kalu tidak bisa naik kendaraan ya berjalan kaki atau berlari. Dan sekarang dia berlari, tenggorokannya yang mulai kering meminta air itu pun semakin marah karna belum diberi juga, bagaimana mau minum, Sasuke saja baru bangun tidur karna ada telepon seseorang yang mengaggu tidurnya.

"uhh.. Sakura-chan!" ucap Sasuke yang terus berlari dalam rintikan hujan. Bagaimana tidak akget jika perempuan yang ia sayangi mengurung diri dikamar dan tidak ingin makan apapun, malah menangis yang dilakukannya? Kadang Sasuke tidak bisa mengerti perasaan wanita, atau tak akan pernah mengerti?

**Brak! **

Sakura mendengar pintu depan didobrak, tapi ia tak peduli, aksi ini harus ia lakukan!

"SAKURAA!" ucap seseorang mendobak kamar Sakura, dengan beberapa orang yang menenangkannya.

"uhh.. aku, aku.." ucap Sakura yang sudah ingin memulai aksinya.

_Aksi? Ngapain? Readers tau?_

**BRUAK!**

"SAKURA!" ucap Sasuke dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajah tampan itu.

"eh, ng Sasuke-senpai!?" jerit Sakura dengan suara serak, dia salah, ternyata yang datang adalah Sasuke Uchiha, bukan tunangannya.

"ap.. apa yang kau lakukan SIH?!" ucap Sasuke lalu medekati Sakura dan dengan sigap mengambil silet di tangan Sakura, oh, untung ia tepat waktu, jangan sampai Sakura bunuh diri dengan menyilet organ nadi di tangannya!

"uh! Kenapa Sasuke disini!? Kenapa bukan Gaara-kun?!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke melihat botol air mineral di lemari samping tempat tidur Sakura, ia pun mengambilnya dan mendekati Sakura kembali.

"minumlah Sakura, suaramu serak tuh" ucap Sasuke, padahal suaranya lebih serak daripada Sakura, orangtua Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu lalu menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

"Sasuke-senpai.. kau serak juga" ucap Sakura.

"cepatlah minum!" ucap Sasuke sedikit tercekat.

Sakura pun meminumnya setengah botol dengan cepat, lalu ia langsung memberikannya pada Sasuke "kau lebih membutuhkan, minumlah" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke pun meminumnya sampai habis, dia melihat mata emerald wanita disebelahnya, lembab dan bengkak. Berapa lama ia menangis?

.

.

"_**ayo tidur"**_

.

.

"_**lalu kau bagaimana?"**_

.

.

"_**aku bisa tidur di sofa kecil itu"**_

.

_**.**_

"_**jangan, disitu sempit tidurlah di kasur"**_

.

.

"_**bersamamu? Huh? Bolehkah?"**_

.

.

"_**ukh! Cepat tidur saja!"**_

.

.

"**baiklah sayang.."**

.

_**TBC**_

Ah, makasih sudah membaca fic saya ini, ternyata lumayan juga ya, dengan keadaan perut lapar, saya terus melanjutkan fic absurd ini. Mohon reviewnya :)


	8. Chapter 8

Fake Love

Chapter 8

.

_Stelliolitta_ : berapa Chap? 9 kayaknya hehe.. aku aja bingun alurnya kayak gimana, yang pasti aku kerjain semua ini gak mikir tentang chapter yang sebelumnya, jaid lanjut-lanjut aja deh~ hehe, makasih saran dan review nya.

_**hanazono yuri**_ : err… ini update kilat gak?

_**Hikari Matsushita**_ : ini panjang…. Semoga aja :]

_**Aoi Kimie**_ : oke

.

Halo, kita bertemu dengan autho gaje yang menyukai Sasuke. Salam hangat untuk kalian semua, dan terimakasih yang sudah mau review. Di kala yang panjang ini, saya memberi sedikit bocoran untuk chapter, saya masih kurang tau bakal sampai chapter berapa, masalahnya chapternya pendek-pendek dan emng kurang menggairahkan. Saya ingin cepat-cepat selesai-_-" supaya bisa buat yang baru lagi hehe. Sakura sama Sasuke naik pangkat yang tadinya hurt jadi romance, dan berkebalikan dengan Sakura dan Gaara. Kelanjutannya di bawah ini ya! ;)

.

.

Fake Love…?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Action

T+

TYPO(s)

.

"**minumlah Sakura, suaramu serak tuh" ucap Sasuke, padahal suaranya lebih serak daripada Sakura, orangtua Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu lalu menutup pintu kamar Sakura.**

"**Sasuke-senpai.. kau serak juga" ucap Sakura.**

"**cepatlah minum!" ucap Sasuke sedikit tercekat. **

**Sakura pun meminumnya setengah botol dengan cepat, lalu ia langsung memberikannya pada Sasuke "kau lebih membutuhkan, minumlah" ucap Sakura.**

**Sasuke pun meminumnya sampai habis, dia melihat mata emerald wanita disebelahnya, lembab dan bengkak. Berapa lama ia menangis?**

**.**

**.**

"tidak apa-apakah aku tidur bersamamu Sakura? Aku bisa kok tidur diluar" ucap Sasuke melihat wanita di sebelahnya yang hanya menatap kosong atap kamarnya ini. Sakura pun menatap Sasuke sayu.

"ehn.. kalau tidak ada seseorang, aku bisa melanjutkan _**aksi naif**_ ku tadi, maaf sudah melibatkan mu Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura perlahan tapi pasti didengar oleh pria emo itu. Sasuke kaget saat dia dipanggil dengan surfiks –kun dari Sakura.

Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura. Sakura yang kaget langsung melepaskan pelukan Sasuke perlahan, tapi karna badannya melemah dia pun menerima pelukan Sasuke, dan memeluk balik. Sasuke yang menyadari kejadian ini hanya tersenyum tipis dan mencium aroma cherry dari kepala Sakura.

"untuk menghangatkan.." ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggeliat mencari posisi yang enak di dekapan Sasuke. Sasuke pun merenggangkan pelukannya sedikit.

Sasuke merasa tidak enak dibagian bawah. Seperti ada yang menegang disana. Tapi pikirannya segera ia gubris. Dan ia pun mempererat dekapannya. "kau milikku Sakura."

"ehn.." Sakura merasa hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, jantungnya berdetak gak karuan. Dan sepertinya ia mendapati bahwa celana dalamnya… basah.

Sasuke merasa tidak enak jika dalam keadaan seperti ini pun kembali merenggangkan pelukannya dan mendapati muka Sakura yang memanas, dia pun menopang dagu Sakura agar melihatnya. Ya, melihat lelaki yang sedang ada dipelukannya ini. Sakura hanya menatapnya sambil bernafas cepat, sepertinya ia kekurangan oksigen dibawah sana.

Sasuke tidak berucap apa-apa. Tiba-tiba ia mencium dengan nafsu gadis yang ia dambakan selama ini, sambil menggigit-gigiti bawah mulut Sakura perlahan agar dibukakan oleh mulut _**sexy**_ wanita itu. Sakura hanya menerima itu semua, mau bagaimana lagi? Ternyata Sakura telah jatuh hati pada pria _**raven**_ ini. Jika bersamanya, Sakura merasa aman, nyaman dan tenang.

Sasuke memulai tahap selanjutnya, Sasuke membuka kancing kemeja sekolah teratas Sakura. Salahkan Sakura jika Sasuke berbuat seperti ini, karna Sakura belum mengganti pakaiannya sejak tadi. Sakura hanya sedikit merinding dengan perlakuan Sasuke, tapi apapun yang ia lakukan untuk berhenti, Sasuke tetap menjadi suaminya juga.

Sasuke begitu takjub akan apa yang ia kerjainya selama beberapa detik ini, semua kancing kemeja Sakura telah terlepas dan menunjukan buah dadanya yang hanya di tutupi dengan pakaian dalamnya. Kemudian Sasuke memandang mata Sakura lekat-lekat. Bolehkah dia melakukan ini? salahkah jika ia melakukan ini? Dosakah ia? Sakura yang merasa dilihat pun sedikit merona wajahnya, hilangkah keperawanannya malam ini?

.

.

.

.

.

_**Konoha International High School, Wednesday, 20 July 2002, 06.45**_

Gadis pirang panjang itu berlari dengan kencang menuju sekolahnya, 15 menit lagi Kakashi-sensei akan mengajarkan pelajaran yang amat penting, satu menit tidak datang pun akan tertinggal berbagai macam makna pelajaran tersebut. Apalagi Kakashi-_**sensei**_ itu tipe orang yang cuek dan tidak akan mengulangi pelajaran yang telah ia bahas.

Ino sampai dalam waktu yang tepat, Ino sampai saat Kakashi_**-sensei **_masih ada di kantornya, kurang dari 2 menit lagi memang. Tapi hati Ino sungguh lega jika ia tidak tertinggal satu kata pun dari Kakashi-sensei. Tapi ada keganjalan yang menimpanya saat ia duduk dibangku kelasnya. Teman sebangkunya tidak ada, ya, Haruno Sakura tidak ada. Dimana dia? Padahal dia termasuk murid yang rajin dan jarang absen walau sakit pun. Biasanya gadis pink itu datag 30 menit sebelum kelas dimulai, dan belajar pelajaran yang akan dipelajari, tapi sekarang? Dimana gerangan perempuan itu?

Ino sudah merasakan sifat aneh Sakura dari kemarin saat Sasuke-senpai memanggilnya untuk memberikan map. Sehabis itu? Sakura melihat map coklat itu terus menerus. Ino merasa khawatir, namun senang juga! Karna rencananya bersama Temari-san—**chapter 1-2**—mungkin berhasil. Bisa juga cara Uchiha itu! Pintar sekali.

Di lain kelas, cowok ber-marga Uzumaki juga sama kebingungannya dengan Ino. Sasuke yang biasanya datang lebih cepat 5 menit dari dia, dan walau sudah mengerti semua pelajaran, ia tetap masuk walau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pelajaran. Yah, walau mau bolos atau izin, dia pasti meminta Naruto memberitahukannya pada Tsunade_**-sensei**_. Tapi sekarang? Aneh!

Akhirnya Naruto pun mengikuti pelajaran dengan kegelisahan.

_**10.30 – istirahat KIHS**_

Ino menghampiri kelas XII-B, bermaksud untuk menemui Sasuke. Tapi saat menanyakan pada Temari Sasuke tidak masuk. Oh, Ino semakin takut. Akhirnya dengan lesu, ia kembali ke kelasnya. Waktu istirahat sudah habis, Ino pun semakin malas untuk melihat papan tulis. Bermaksud untuk tidur.

"Sakura?!" ucap Madara_**-sensei**_. Ino dengan sigap melihat pintu kelas, Sasuke sedang menopangnya agar bisa berdiri. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"_**ohayou**_ semua, maaf saya telat.. hehe," ucap Sakura cengengesan. Lalu dia melapaskan Sasuke dan pergi ketempat duduknya disamping Ino "sudah, Sasuke_**-senpai**_ ke kelas saja, terimakasih!" ucapnya lagi.

"hn"

Kelas menjadi hening. Mau bagaimana lagi, orang yang sedang digosipkan tidak masuk bersama-sama dan akhirnya kembali kesekolah bersama-sama. Apalagi, Sakura terlihat lesu dengan mata yang sedikit membengkak. Pikiran negatif mulai mengerayangi anak-anak kelas XI-A itu.

"apa?" tanya Sakura saat semua penjuru memandang ia dengan tatapan aneh.

"err.. tidak Sakura-chan!" ucap semua murid serempak.

"ooh.." balas Sakura dan mulai mengambil buku dari tasnya.

Ino hanya melongo tidak percaya.

.

.

.

"tidak seperti itu Ino" ucap Sakura. Agak sedikit malas memang menjawab pertanyaan histeris dari Ino.

"lalu kenapa kalian bisa kesekolah bareng?!" ucap Ino.

"ada suatu masalah Ino.. haha!" ucap Sakura, tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sama sekali. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Masa' sih dia memberitahukan perihal kemarin dengan sahabatnya dengan mudah?

"Sakura…" panggil rambut merah. Gaara.

"lho? Gaara_**-kun**_?" tanya Sakura. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Apa dia tahu?

"aku pergi bertugas lagi, maaf selama aku di Jepang aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu." Ucap Gaara sambil menyentuh pipi Sakura.

"hn.. iya" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Gaara.

"aku sudah mengetahui semuanya" ucap Gaara sedikit membisikan ke telinga Sakura.

Sakura langsung menengok ke Gaara. Air matanya berlinang "maaf.." ucap Sakura.

"tidak apa.. jika itu yang terbaik untuk kalian.." ucap Gaara sambil mengusap lembut mahkota pink perempuannya err perempuan lain?

Sakura pun memberika satu kecupan manis di mulut Gaara, walau hanya sebentar, itu adalah kenangan manis untuk Gaara.

"terimakasih.. yoroshiku"

"Ya!"

.

.

"sudah ketahuan ya?"

"em, Ino.."

"sudahlah tak usah dibahas" ucap pria _**raven**_ itu.

"yaa… " peluk wanita_** emerald**_ itu.

"wah.. wah.. baru sebentar saja kau sudah memelukku, padahal saat belum mengetahui semuanya, aku seperti hina sekali di matamu" ucap Sasuke membalas pelukan kekasihnya lembut.

"err.. lagian kamu tidak memberitahukannya sejak kemarin" ucap Sakura sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke.

"haha: Sasuke meringis sedikit.

"setelah kau lulus, aku akan melamarmu lho.. hati-hati ya?" ucap Sasuke cengengesan.

"kau sudah melakukan_**nya**_ padaku, ya pasti kau harus bertanggung jawab _**baka**_!" ucap sakura.

"yayaya sayang…"

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Kembali! Hehe.. tenyata aku emng gabisa buat lemon, malah kena lime doang. Hadehh-_- gomeen, sebenernya ini sudah selesai, jadi sekranag afifa tinggal buat prolog, prolog nya itu _**dari kenapa bisa tunangan sama gaara, kenapa orangtua Sasuke meninggal, dan semuanya yang kalian pernah tanya sama aku, sampai yang 'kenapa gaara kayak gitu? Homo ya-_-'**_ uh. Aku jawab itu semua di prolog ya! ;) minat buat review penyemangat?


	9. Chapter 9

Fake Love

Chapter 9

.

Halo, apa masih ada sambutan buat Author gaje ini? Ah tidak apa, di fic ini emang beneran yang terakhir, dan mungkin gak panjang karna ada sequel(lanjutan) sama epilog[sumpah malu banget di chap sebelumnya itu prolog ya?] gemen deh-_-, LOLA!. Jadi, mulai darimana?

.

_NE_ : haha, menyinggung? Sedikit-_- ah gapapa kok, aku juga ngerasa alurnya kecepetan, di chap ini aku mau kasih tauin, makasih saran dan reviewnya.. :)

_**Stelliolitta Ivyore**_ : hahaha… beneran gaada yang salah? Padahal aku rasa salah disemua sudut? Tentang lemon ya..? mau gimana lagi-_- pelajar muda belom begitu mengerti! Hehe;) Makasih saran dan reviewnya

_**Hikari Matsushita**_ : iya kecepetan-_- gregetnya dimana ya? Kemaren keselip, jadi mau ditaro disini, akasih saran dan reviewnya

_**Salmonella Thyposa**_ : err.. iya makasih sudah mengingatkan-_- sebelum aku publish chap 8 aku baca fic yang ada prologna, jadi salah nulis deh.. hehe makasih saran dan reviewnya

_**hanazono yuri**_ : apdet kilat… begini?

_**Aoi Kimie**_ : iya tamat :') oke ini lanjut

_**ocha chan**_ : kenapa ya? -_-

.

Fake Love…?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Action

T+

TYPO(s)

.

Epilog and Sequel

.

Ciit.. ciiit

Suara burung berkicau dengan merdunya, menandakan pagi mulai muncul, bunyi suara masakan dan aroma ini membangunkan lelaki raven itu menuju ke dapur. Diratapinya sang istri mudanya, dengan mahkota pink dan tubuhnya yang… uuh.. begitu menggiurkan.

Sasuke sedikit miris sekarang, dulunya wanita itu bukan miliknya, tapi sekarang didapatinya dengan mudah, baru saja kemarin mereka mengeluarkan janji sumpah setia di depan altar pernikahan. Memory yang tidak bisa dilupakan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengingatkembali kejadian saat itu.. diwaktu sebelum pemberian surat itu, ya surat penjodohan 10 tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback—**

"apa maumu Sasuke Uchiha?" ucap Gaara sinis. Oh, jangan-jangan Sasuke mau melakukan hal keji? Karna Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa Gaara berpenyakit seperti ini?

"tidak, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat, lagipula penyakitmu yang membuatku menggiurkan itu sudah ku gubris dipikiranku. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan map Coklat dari tasnya.

"ehm, apa?" ucap Gaara merona malu, tuh 'kan ketahuan? Pikir Gaara. Lalu ia mulai mencerna isi dalam map Coklat itu.

"buka" suruh Sasuke sambil memberikan map itu pada Gaara.

"seperti bos saja" ucap Gaara pelan, tapi hanya senyum yang menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

Dengan sesksama, Gaara membaca perlahan. Lalu Gaara menatap wajah Sasuke. Oke, Sasuke takut sekarang, mau apa Gaara? Memukul? Atau bahkan membunuhnya langsung? Gaara pun tersnyum sinis. Kemudia dia mendekati Sasuke.

"pffft…errggghhhh" erang Sasuke. HAH?! Sasuke? Ap, apa maksudnya?

Dengan cepat Gaara menjilati leher Sasuke, Sasuke lantas mendorongnya. Apa-apaan perlakuan ini? Uh, di leher Sasuke ada bercak warna merah._**Fuck!**_

"_**SHIT!**_ Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" ucap Sasuke setelah mendorong Gaara hingga terjatuh.

"apa? Itu pembalasan buatmu karna baru memberitahukan surat ini sekarang" ucap Gaara sewot.

"yayaya, dengan begini aku bisa mendapati Sakura kan?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"aku memang selalu kalah darimu Uchiha" ucap Gaara, ada sedikit rasa kecewa dari nada bicaranya.

"aku minta maaf, tapi kita tetap bersaing dalam pekerjaan kan?" ucap Sasuke, sepertinya mengejek.

"ya" ucap Gaara lalu pergi.

Gaara menginginkan Sakura buka karna jadi istrinya saja, melainkan membuang penyakit gilanya ini, sejak kuliah Gaara telah mengidap penyakit ini, sulit rasanya. Hingga ada Sakura yang baik terhadapnya, dan mau menerima kekurangannya. Tapi Gaara malah sering misi, ya misi juga termasuk untuk menghilangkan pikiran akal sehatnya itu. Jadi Gaara bisa melihat Pria—musuh—mati didepannya, mungkin saja dia akan membaik keadaannya.

Sayang ternyata ditambah Sakura yang diambil Sasuke, dia harus semakin berusaha keras agar bisa mengiklaskannya. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah muak dengan ini dan ingin membunuhnya sejak tadi, tapi jika ia menginngat Sakura, hatinya perih, ia tidak mau Sakura menangis dihadapannya, dan penyebab menangisnya itu gara-gara ia sendiri.

—**Flashback End**

"Sasuke.. kenapa mematung disitu sayang?" ucap Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depan suaminya itu.

"tidak.."

"hmm.. gara-gara kau semalam, aku jadi agak susah untuk berjalan, rasanya berdenyut-denyut jika melangkahkan kaki." Ucap Sakura sedikit merona.

"apaaa? Benarkah? Lalu buat apa kau sekarang didapur? Maaf ya sayang.. semalam nafsuku sudah mengubris akal sehatku" ucap Sasuke sambil memegang lembut wajah Sakura.

"tidak kumaafkan"

"kenapaaaaaa?" ucap Sasuke. Entah kenapa didepan Sakura ia merasa seperti anak kecil.

"kalau kau tidak menciumku, aku tidak memaafkanmu" ucap Sakura lalu dengan tanggap Sasuke melumat habis bibir kekasihnya itu. Aneh sekali pasangan muda ini.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kenapa kau bisa menerimaku dengan mudah?"

"ucapanmu aneh sayang"

"aku serius" ucap_** raven**_ itu sambil melihat mata _**emerald**_ itu.

"aku harus bilang apa?" ucap gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

"aku hanya ingin tahu" ucap Sasuke "aku takut kau hanya menipuku dan meninggalkanku, aku tidak mau kesepian untuk kedua kalinya."

Sakura tau apa maksud Sasuke, Sasuke telah ditinggalkan orang tuanya 3 hari setelah dibuat surat perjanjian itu. Seperti informasi yang didapatnya, orangtua Sasuke dan Sakura sedang merayakan hasil surat itu. Kedua orang tua Sasuke berada di depan sementara orangtua Sakura di belakang, saat sedang mabuk, yaa saat itu sudah jam 1 pagi, jadi jalanan sepi. Tapi kepala keluarga Sasuke tidak menyadari jika mobilnya itu di alur jalan yang salah.

Tiba-tiba ada mobil tronton melaju kencang ke arah mobil dengan 2 pasangan itu.

Uchiha langsung membelokkan mobilnya, tapi sayang tronton itu ikut membelokkan mobilnya, uchiha langsung memberhentikan mobilnya dengan cekatan, mobil tronton itu dengan sukses menabrak dari depan, dalam hitungan detik meledaklah kedua mobil itu, 4 insan meninggal dengan tragis, ada 2 orang yang masih hidup, ya, pasangan bermarga Haruno itu memang mengalami kefatalan. Tapi mereka masih hidup dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan.

Sejak saat itu, keluarga Haruno selalu menyempatkan ke makam Uchiha setiap 2 bulan sekali, untuk minta maaf dan terimakasihnya.

"sejak pandangan pertama kita itu.. aku sudah mencintaimu Sasuke-kun" ucap sakura lalu mencium mulut Sasuke lembut.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

PARAAAHH! Ini gak ada lemonnya, lime pun gak ada! Maaf readers, besok aku UKK jadi bingung gituin alurnya, ditambah lama banget gak publish, jadi langsung publish aja sekarang GOMEN SANGAT!

Thanks buat yang udah komen, follow dan fav, aku sangat menghargai itu semua..! gomen kalau cerita ini endingnya SAMA SEKALI gak menarik:

_Thanks for _

_**Hakumi Uchiha, Jurig cai, Kimeka ReiKyu, Aoi Kimie, hanazono yuri, ocha-chan, Hikari Matsushita, Dochka, mako-chan, igin, Deauliaas, Stelliolitta, Clarist, NE, Salmonella Typhosa**_

_._

_._

_You guys are making my spirit make this fanfiction :)_


End file.
